Wurdhoard - English to Inglisch
'A' aardvark'' (n.) #earthswyn (< Anglish *''earthswine < NE earth + swine. The cognate of the second element in the Dutch word is NE'' farrow, the meaning of which has diverged too far to use here; cf. Scand. ''jordsvin, Icel.'' jarðsvín) '''abbacy' (n.) #abbotryk, abbotrik (< Anglish *''abbotrike, abbotric'' '''< OE ''abbodrīce'' < OE'' abbod'', ‘''abbot''’ + OE ''rīċe'' ' ' ‘''dominion''’; Cf. NE bishopric) '''abbey (n.) #'(a)' abbotminster (NE'' abbot'' < OE abbod < L. abbās < '' Grk. ''abbãs < + NE minster < OE mynster < L. monastērium < ''Grk. ''monastērion). (b) 'mensklouster (< NE ''mens' ''+ Ang. *''clouster, the expected result of OE clūstor, clauster had it survived into NE. NE cognate'' cloister'' is from French). '''able (adj.) #''(having power or ability to act)'' myghti (< ME mihti #''(fit for action'') (a) fit, fitted. (b) feardi (< Sco.'' fierdy'' < OE'' fyrd'','' fierd,'' "army,' expedition''" + suffix -''ig'') '''© reddi #''(shrewd)' ''(a) '''kanni (< NE ''canny) #''(valiant)'' doughti (< NE doughty < OE dyhtig #''(astute)'' (a) 'klever. '(b) kunning, kunnin air (n.) #''(mixture primarily of the gases oxygen and nitrogen)'' (a) lift (arch., dial. lift, "air", "sky" < OE lyft; WFris. lucht, "air...odour, scent, smell" < Du.'' lucht, Scand. ''luft, "air", "atmosphere", "mixture of gases breathed": all < PGmc. *luftuz ~ *luftiz) #''(sky'','' open air, heavens, firmament)'' (a) 'loft (arch. obs. loft, "''air...sky, heavens", surviving only in compounds, e.g. aloft, < ME loft < OE loft < ON lopt > Scand. loft, "attic", "loft", "ceiling"; WFRis. loft, "air, sky", "firmament" ; MDu.'' logt, "''air, lowest layer of air", NHG Luft: all < *luftuz) '''airplane (n.) : 1. flyghtkraft arrival (n.) #''(coming)'' (a) kumming. (b) onkumming. © 'onkumst (< NE, Sco. oncome'' lit. ‘state of being oncoming, approaching’ + -''st'' suffix. While *onkum is arguably justified by NE outcome, income etc. the -''st'' suffix is found in NE bequest, behest, blast, which also serves to differentiate the noun from the corresponding verb form; Cf. WFris.'' oankomst, Du. ''aankomst, NHG. Ankunft, Norw. ankomst) #''(newcomer)'' '''(a) njukummer (< NE newcomer; Cf. OE nīwcumen, WFris. nijkommer, Du. nieuwkomer, Bokmål nykommer, Nynorsk nykomar) artisan (n.) #'(a) '''kraftsman. (< NE ''craftsman; Cf. Du. vakman < vak, "compartment, subject, profession, trade" + man, "man, person"), kraftswuman (< NE craftswoman). (b) hand(i)kraftsman (< NE hand(i)craftsman). © wurkman (< NE workman; Cf. Du. werkman, "working' man, manual laborer"'', NHG. ) '''assemble (vb.) #''vi''. (convene) (a) 'kum tegeđer WFris. ''[http://www.majstro.com/dictionaries/West%20Frisian-English/gearkomme gearkomme , ''tegearrekomme(n)', NHG ].' (b)'' gađer ('' < ''NE gather '''< ' ME gaderen <' OE gaderian; '''Cf. WFris. gearje, ''garje,'' EFris. ''gaderen, gadern, gâren, ''early modern Dutch ''gaderen ©'' fergađer ( < NE' forgather;' ''Cf. WFris.'' 'fergearje, EFriis. ''fergadern'' ' ''Du. ''vergaderen, vergaren,'' obs. NHG' '' 'vergattern, '"''assemble") #''vt.'' (a)'' (bring together) bring tegeđer (< NE ''bring together';'' Cf. WFris.'' gearbringe , early mod. Dutch ''tegader brengen)'' gađer (''< NE gather;'' Cf. ' 'WFris. '' '' ge'a'''rje, garje) '''Austria (n.) #Eastenryk, Eastenrick (< Ang. Eastenrike < early mod. Eng. Eastenricke; Cf. Sco.'' Austrick, WFris. Eastenryk, Du. ''Oostenrijk > Afr. Oostenryk, NLG Ö(ö)sterriek, NHG.'' Österreich, Da. ''Østrig, Bokmål Østerrike, Nynorsk'' Austerrike, Swe. ''Österrike, Icel. Austurríki, Faer. Eysturríki) Austrian (adj.), #eastenryk(i)sch, eastenriksch avail ''(vb.) #douw (< archaic NE ''dow < ME duʒen ''< OE ''dugan; Cf. Sco. dow ,'' WFris. doge'', NLG dögen, Dan. du, Swe. duga) ______________________________________________ 'B' balance (n.) #''(weighing scale)'' (a) weighskæl [< Ang. *''weighscale'' < ME weie-scale < OE weg-scala; Cf. WFris.weachskeal, NLG Waagschaal, Waggscho(o)l, Du. weegschaal, NHG Waagschale)' (b)' skæl(-s) (< NE'' scale'' < ME scale < OE scealu; Cf. WFris. skeal(-en) #''(equilibrium'', Physics) (a) evenweight [< Ang. evenweight; Cf. WFris. evenwicht, Du. evenwicht, early mod. Dan.'' jævnvægt, Swe. ''jäm(n)vikt, Icel.'' jafnvægi'' < ON jafnvægi] #(equilibrium, figurative ) (a) 'evennes #(''equanimity)'' ''(a) evenmood (< OE *efenmōd; Cf.'' arch. Dan. '' jævnmod , Swe.'' jämnmod) '(b) evenmoodines balance beam (n.) #''(of a weighing scale)' '' (a)' weighbalk [< dial. weigh-balk, Sco.'' weigh-bauk; Cf. WFris. ''weachbalke, Du. weegbalk(en), waagbalk(en), NHG Waagebalken]. (b) skælbeam (< NE scalebeam) betray'' (vt.)'' #ferreed ' riːd (< arch. forrede < ME forreden < OE'' forrǣdan; Cf. WFris. ''ferriede, EFris.'' ferraden, NLG ''verraden, Du. verraden, Da. forråde, Norw. forråde, Swe.'' förråda) ______________________________________________ C '''circulation' (n.) #''(blood)'' bloodflow circulatory system (n.) #'(a)' bloodflownetwurk (b) bloodstreamnetwurk circumstance ''(n.)'' #umstandnes (< Ang. umstandness < OE'' ymbstand(en)ness, ''"circumstantia"; Cf. WFris. omstannichheid, Du. omstandigheid, NHG Umstand, Dan. omstændighed, Norw. omstendighet, Swe. omständighet, Icel. [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kringumst%C3%A6%C3%B0ur kring'umstæður']'') '''core' (n.) #kernel (< OE cyrnel) ______________________________________________ D danger (n.) #i-fear (< ENE, ME y-, i- < ġe- + '' fear'' < OE fǣr, ġefǣr, "sudden danger, calamity, ambush"; Cf. WFris. gefaar < NDu. gevaar, arch. EFris. fâr, NLG Gefahr, Gefohr, NHG Gefahr, Dan., Norw. fare < MLG vâre, Swe.'' fara) #fearnes (< Ang. *''fearness, calque of NHG Fährnis)